Minnie and her friends play in the snow
It was a snowy winter day. So Minnie Mouse, Alice Liddell, Wendy Darling, Olivia Flaversham, Lilo Pelekai, Kairi, Amy Rose, Kilala Reno, Susan Test, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Anna, and Merida decided to play outside with their best friends, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends. So, they put on their winter clothes and got ready to play in the snow. Minnie was wearing a blue dress coat with an Eskimo hood, a white muffler, and yellow boots. Alice was wearing a light blue coat, matching snow pants, white mittens, a cerulean blue hat, a matching scarf, and black boots. Wendy was wearing a sky-blue coat, matching snow pants, a light blue scarf, matching mittens, a blue ski cap, and black boots. Olivia was wearing a blue snowsuit, a matching tam-o'-shanter with a black ribbon, a matching brim, and a red pom-pom, baby blue earmuffs, white mittens, a baby blue scarf with a red plaid pattern, and black boots. Lilo was wearing a red snowsuit with an Eskimo hood, white mittens, and dark blue boots. Kairi was wearing a violet dress coat, a purple ski cap, a matching scarf, pink mittens, and red boots. Amy was wearing a red coat, matching snow pants, a white muffler, a matching ski cap, a matching scarf, earmuffs, and red boots. Kilala was wearing a pink dress coat, a matching hat, a purple muffler, and green boots. Susan was wearing a blue coat, black snow pants, a turquoise scarf, matching mittens, white earmuffs, a green ski cap, and black boots. Namine was wearing a white and blue snowsuit, a white hat, matching earmuffs, blue mittens, and matching boots. Viper was wearing a green scarf and a matching hat. Rapunzel was wearing a purple dress coat with an Eskimo hood, pink mittens, and lavender boots. Anna was wearing a fuschia dress coat with an Eskimo hood and fluffy white trimming, periwinkle-blue mittens, and teal boots, and Merida was wearing a teal coat, matching snow pants, a Phthalo dark teal scarf, matching mittens, a light blue ski cap, and jade green boots. Jim was wearing a green coat, blue snow pants, light blue mittens, a red scarf, a matching hat, and gray boots. Big Daddy Lou was wearing a fuchsia coat, pink snow pants, a matching ski cap, a white scarf, gray boots, and white earmuffs. Reverend Zachariah was wearing a blue coat, a gray English cap, purple snow pants, green mittens, an orange scarf, and gray boots. Tyrone was wearing a purple coat, matching snow pants, dark blue mittens, a lavender hat, violet earmuffs, a yellow scarf, and gray boots. Timothy was wearing a red coat, matching snow pants, a matching ski cap, gold mittens, a white scarf, matching earmuffs, and gray boots, and Lil' Urle was wearing a turquoise snowsuit, a blue English cap, matching earmuffs, a yellow scarf, matching mittens, and gray boots. Twilight Sparkle was wearing a purple snowsuit, a pink ski cap, a matching scarf, white mittens, and gray boots. Rainbow Dash was wearing a blue snowsuit with an Eskimo hood and lightning bolts on it, yellow mittens, and green boots. Rarity was wearing a pink snowsuit, a matching hat, matching mittens, a yellow scarf, and matching boots. Fluttershy was wearing a light pink snowsuit with butterflies on it, a teal scarf, matching mittens, a white hat, and gray boots. Sunset Shimmer was wearing a magenta snowsuit with an Eskimo hood, orange mittens and matching boots. Applejack was wearing an orange snowsuit with an Eskimo hood, red mittens, and green boots, and Pinkie Pie was wearing a blue snowsuit with an Eskimo Hood, white mittens, and yellow boots. Once all twenty-seven got their snow clothes on, they were ready to have fun in the snow! Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Viper, and Rapunzel built a snowman while Anna and Merida went ice skating on the frozen lake, and Olivia and Lilo went sledding down the hill. Olivia was riding on a blue sled, and Lilo was riding on a red sled. They both crashed into the soft snow at the bottom of the hill and giggled. Kairi, Amy, Susan, and Namine decided to have a skiing race and that Kilala was going to be the judge. Kairi, Amy, Susan, and Namine put on skis. Kilala was holding a small checkered flag, as she called out, "On your marks....get set....GO!" And as she lowered the flag, away Kairi, Namine, Amy, and Susan went! Unfortunately, Amy and Susan's skis hit two separate rocks, and they both collapsed. When Kairi and Namine crossed the finish line, Kilala announced, "The winners are Kairi and Namine!" Meanwhile, Timothy, Jim, and his brothers decided to built a fort and have a snowball fight with Twilight Sparkle and her friends. When Timothy struck Applejack in the face with a snowball, he laughed. Jim threw a snowball at Twilight Sparkle. Then Sunset Shimmer threw a bigger snowball at Lil' Urle, who fell to the ground. He regained his wind and threw a smaller snowball at Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash threw three snowballs at Big Daddy Lou. Big Daddy Lou collapsed to the ground as well. Then Rarity threw a giant snowball at Zachariah while Fluttershy threw eight snowballs at Tyrone. After the snowball fight, the mouse, crows, and ponies all laughed, got back up, and decided to make snow angels instead. It was 5:00 in the evening, and it was getting dark. Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, Raunzel, Anna, Merida, Timothy, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends decide to was time to go home. After they had gotten into their warm nightwear, twenty-seven warm, fuzzy blankets were wrapped around them as they all sat by the fire and had some hot chocolate. It was a fun day in the snow. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Minnie Mouse and her friends